Daughter of the World
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: "The world most certainly didn't always belong to us, the Eternity kids. Our world, in this year three thousand, was not always so… estranged." The country of Frenscia tells her story about the future, but everything's already going downhill! She must travel back in time and see what went wrong for the others, even if it means losing her own life as a nation. What awaits her?
1. Chapter 1: Frenscia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything of the sort.**

**AN: Hey, guys? No, no, no collective groan! I'm sorry, okay? It's another story from me. But, alas, it's no longer summer, which means I do not have unlimited free time... So stories won't be updated as quickly. I'm sorry. But, since I was bored during a long, uneventful drive, this kind of happened...**

...

Hello. My name is Hope Eternity. That's all you need to know.

Well, that might not be everything you need to know. I represent the country Frenscia. I look like I'm about sixteen, but, in reality, I'm a hundred years old.

I stand in front of a large item that was once called a 'mirror'. There has been no replacement word, so it stands the same. I look at myself. I bite my lip, feeling tears emerge.

I have long black hair that goes to my waist, and I carefully take it into my tanned skin. I pull it up slowly, feeling the weight of it. I take a large clip and put it up. There, less weight.

I look into my eyes, which have already started to tear up pitifully. I sigh.

My people look into my eyes and gasp, point, whisper. I've received many complements, but I've also received ridicule.

They're a bright golden color, but if you look closely, you can see flecks and swirls of red, blue, green, brown, and purple. It's like a rainbow of eye colors.

People think it's pretty, so they ask why they're always filled with bitter tears.

I have a few siblings. I call them by their names, Faith, Soro, and Feuri Eternity. They're… different.

Faith, my sister, represents the country Yurjol. My eldest sibling, my brother Soro, is the country Honsain. My other brother Feuri depicts the country Weylrid.

Soro, the oldest as I've said, is always… at his low. He has dark brown hair and darker skin than mine, and deep, sad blue-violet eyes. His country isn't as big as Feuri's or Faith's, but that's not the problem. He seems to have nothing but pain bent up within him. I always try to comfort him, telling him everything will be okay. Looking at his country, I understand his pain. Besides being a little small, perhaps, he has a lot of issues. His economy is going down the drain, and he's always under the threat of being invaded by our other siblings. He has good land, I suppose, but due to stress he's never been able to cultivate it. And… he knows so much. He's very smart, but… it's taxing.

Then there's Faith, the next oldest. She's got bright blonde hair that's a bit shorter than mine, and her eyes are a bright green, and she's pale. We would always joke and say they were green of how envious she was. She had plenty of faith, all right, that's definitely true. But all of her faith was placed in herself, and it has been corrupted to pride, greed, and envy. She has a ton of land, the largest of all of us. She's a little dim and headstrong, placing too much trust in herself. She loves giving orders and underestimating us… She thinks she can do anything. She's invaded the rest of us several times, stealing land especially from Soro. She also steals quite a bit from Feuri, and me… it's almost like she's sorry for me. She hasn't invaded in a while.

While she and Soro look like adults, next comes Feuri. He looks just barely eighteen; He's got red-brown hair and bright red eyes. His skin is somewhere in between mine and Soro's, as if he had been in the sun for quite a long time. He too has plenty of land, and he likes to invade just to spite us. He's always declaring war, which makes Faith defensive. If we could, Soro and I would stay neutral. But we're always dragged in, and then we're… allies, I guess. That's a foreign word to my lips. It has almost lost meaning in our world. Feuri… he's always angry. He's always annoyed about everything, raging on about the tiniest of things. He has no mercy, no forgiveness. It makes me sad and ashamed to see him like that, but I have to think that he can't be all bad.

My country is the smallest in the world, of the four countries there are. Since Yurjol is huge, it takes up about a third of the world. Weylrid is also very large, taking nearly another third. The rest is my country, Frenscia, and Soro's, Honsain. We're both small, and about equal, though his is distinctly larger than mine.

My country is surprisingly the most appealing of the four. Frenscia is teeming with resources and my people are kindhearted and peaceful. We're strong and capable fighters. But it seems landmass is all that the others care for… I'm the youngest, obviously.

Well… I wasn't always the youngest. There used to be another country in our world. Her human name was Joy Eternity. She was the lovely country Dinaveo. She was smaller, even smaller than me and Honsain. She was our baby sister.

The oldest she ever looked was about ten. We all… we all adored her. She was always happy, so optimistic. She had lovely red hair and pretty hazel-brown eyes. Her skin was just a bit darker than Faith's.

What happened? The tears fall, slowly, but finally. It's the first time I've allowed myself to think about it in ten years.

Ten years ago, when I was ninety, Weylrid was about one-hundred-twenty, Yurjol was one-hundred-eighty, and Honsain was two-hundred, and Dinaveo was fifty…

It was very sudden. I was sitting in my small home in the center of my capital when the paper-boy came by. I went out and picked it up. The front page shocked me, and I dropped the paper.

A picture of Dinaveo's capital _bombed_. News that Weylrish and Yurjon troops had both invaded the tiny landmass. I phoned Joy, but she didn't pick up. Next I called Soro, and thankfully, he _did_. Neither of us knew what was happening…

I rushed to Dinaveo. It was flaming there, people running and screaming in madness. I found the small, charred, mutilated body. Her hair as red as the blood flowing from her chest…

Dinaveo is now gone. Half of the land is now Yurjol, and half part of Weylrid. My little sister…

They killed her. I know that. Apparently, she was so small that… they thought it would be easy.

I have to wonder just how safe I am. But I also know something else…

The world most certainly didn't always belong to us, the Eternity kids. Our world, in this year three thousand, was not always so… estranged.

There used to be tons of countries. _Tons_ compared to us four. And I'm worried. Long ago, it says in our history texts, there was a war. Not just a war, though. It was devastating.

Something tore up that old world, what _exactly _it was we don't know. A combination of things, really, did them in. Firstly, they were at each-others' throats. They were so fed up with each other, and wanted nothing more than each other destroyed. They didn't mean to, I don't think. It just… hurts to think of. A lot.

And then, there was the fact that they were polluting the hell out of their world. Limited resources and these things called 'fossil fuels' that I'm not familiar with. They had nearly killed themselves, the entire world, in the process of 'bettering' it.

Everything was going downhill. They were running out of strength, energy, and… time.

I don't remember much of when I was little. I remember running in a dry, brown place that must have used to be a field. I ran into a group of twelve people.

They were bloody. Beat down, exhausted. It was absolutely pitiful. And though I was absolutely tiny, I knew where I was.

A battlefield… and something about it simply didn't seem right. I remember my big, multi-colored eyes filling with tears, black hair bobbing as my head fell. I started crying, seeing and feeling how much hate and resentment was gathered. But under all of that? Fear, pain, grief, anger… and the worst feeling of all.

Hopelessness.

My crying had gotten the strange men's attention. They were, after all, all male. I remember them all looking at me as I sobbed openly. I was only a baby; it was weird feeling such tension.

An odd looking man with silver hair and purple eyes said something I couldn't understand, pointing to me. Everyone stared. A man with green eyes and blond hair then said something I understood:

"It's a baby girl… she looks like a new country."

There was such open pain and simple tiredness in his voice, as if he wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep the endless sleep.

A different voice, this one quiet, coming from a very tall man that was a little hard to make out. He had dirty-blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He held something white near him. "Like the other two that showed up? What were their names… Honsain and Yurjol? And the other small one that we found a while back…Weylrid? The ones to replace the… ones that disappeared? So… more are gone?"

"It would seem that way," another strange man, this one with short black hair and weird brown eyes. He was small.

They all looked so tired so hurt so… damn the horrible word, _hopeless_. It stirred something within me. Something I could not name…

"When the others found those kids, they died shortly after… and another appeared. So, do you think we're all that's left…?" This man had lighter hair than the very first and red eyes.

"Probably," a man with slicked back blond hair, and icy blue eyes.

I had walked up to one of them – he looked like the quiet one, but his hair was a little shorter and he had a cowlick. He seemed so lost and depressed.

I could tell from the reading of emotions I was getting that… he wasn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to be very hopeful, to an… unrealistic point. He wasn't supposed to get like this.

I offered a small smile and hugged his blood-stained leg. "Don't worry mister," I remember my little voice saying, "everything will get better!"

He laughed slightly, pitifully, and took me in his arms. "You know," he said softly, "I remember being little. I was… kind of like you."

"Poor girl, look what she'll turn into," the green-eyed man teased again. But his teasing sounded sad.

"What's your name, little one?" This man had gold-blond hair and blue eyes. I tilted my head, thinking.

I remember fondly saying it loud and proudly.

"My name is Frenscia!"

...

**AN: Oh dear, what is this...? Well, I suppose we'll find out. You like? R&R, please~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything of the sort. At all. Stop bothering me.**

**AN: *appears from the underbrush* Whoa... I'm updating something... awesome. I'm so sorry to anyone who's reading any of my stories. I blame everything of lack of inspiration, lack of motive, and of course: SCHOOL. Oh God. It's so, so awful. I'm surprised I'm even updating this now. Wow. Cookies for you lovely two that reviewed~!**

**LunaBluejay: Thank you! Oh, thanks lots! I don't think that I could've hurt that many feels, though...**

**hetaliaforever09: Yes, unfortunately, all of the other countries are dead. Now it's just Honsain, Yurjol, Weylrid, and Frenscia. It's kind of hard to imagine. I love your advice, however, unfortunately, I started writing this chapter right after the last. It's just taken me forever to finish it. So I had already thought past that, but maybe you'll see who she replaced in more depth now... not that you're wrong. And thanks for giving me the extra push to write more!**

...

After that they had taken me home. I learned them by their human names first. There was Alfred, Antonio, Arthur, Feliciano, Francis, Gilbert, Ivan, Kiku, Lovino, Ludwig, Matthew, and Yao. They told me that I needed a human name too.

I didn't even have to choose. It was actually due to collaboration between Alfred, Arthur, and Feliciano, it seemed. They chose Hope. Alfred and Feliciano really seemed to like it, but Arthur said it with a mysterious darkness. As if he knew something we didn't.

My last name was something I chose. It sounded cool. Eternity. I knew what it meant, and I thought it was… good. So I forgot for the time being the name Frenscia, and became instead Hope Eternity. A little girl with twelve protective parents.

They told me to regard them as brothers. Back then, I did. They were my big, strong older brothers that kept me safe from Honsain, Yurjol, and Weylrid. They were all gaining strength quickly.

They told me what was going on when I was a tiny bit older. It was Yao who did.

When Honsain appeared, it forced several countries into each other. As each of the other three came into being, many countries became smaller. Apparently, the three of them – mainly Yurjol and Weylrid – started expanding from the deserted lands they had. As they conquered, some countries were simply too weak… and the countries died. I learned that these twelve brothers of mine were the only ones left besides me and the other three.

As I grew up, threats started coming around us. They started… getting weaker. They all kept getting smaller – while to make up for it, my soldiers attacked the other three. I meant to tell them to back off, but instead, I simply gained land.

They… they started getting sick. It scared me. I started pulling the weight.

It got harder. Harder and harder… it hurt. My fathers couldn't help me anymore. Yes, fathers. That is definitely what they were. I was their little girl, their daughter, not their sister.

But it got worse. Their lands were getting destroyed, and though sick, they had to go to war.

And one by one… they each died. My brother and sister, even Honsain… they all took their land. The land that used to be… the equivalent of ten countries…

It was especially hard to conquer Germany and Italy, with the forces of two representative countries behind them.

And then they were gone. All of them. I was little, perhaps the appearance of an eight year old? Well, something inside me snapped.

I was their hope… their only hope left. I would not let the other countries take the twelve that were my family.

Though I was tiny, though I was young, I wasn't weak. I went and became more involved with my military. I went, and took back the lands of my brothers. But I was naïve. I had thought that they… that they would return to me if I did.

They didn't. And that's how I know they were my fathers. Because they raised me knowing that their reign was over. That I had to, in a way, avenge them. They brought me into being; the twelve of them, by losing their own lives…

Because I was only independent, truly, once they died.

And when they died, there was something else. As I fought off some of the opposing military, in the end, there was a small patch of land that nobody seemed to notice, one that didn't belong to my fathers. When I went back there, there was a little girl.

That was the country Dinaveo.

Soon after, the other three got tired of conquering. Not that Honsain actually conquered much. For the while, we just wanted to see who each other was.

We somehow became a family. When they learned about me having a human name, they each took one as well. Soro, Faith, and Feuri. And together, we all raised Joy. And together, half of us killed her, and half of us mourned.

Soro and I have always been that strange term – 'allies'. Faith and Feuri are not, and they've always been at odds with each other.

The tension and conflict within my family is steadily getting worse and worse. Our world is being thrown into turmoil.

We may be the children of the old world, that's true… but if we don't clean up soon… our fate will be no different from our parents'.

I need to fix all of this. There must be some hope left.

I've studied a lot about the past world, recently. I'm also interested because of what my siblings and I became. We each… well, look at our names.

Soro Eternity, the country of Honsain. He makes up all of the pain, all of the grief, all of the bent up emotions of the countries that had been. He's smaller than the other two because the old countries didn't like to show their sadness, most of the time. It would be seen as weakness.

Faith Eternity, the country of Yurjol. She makes up all of the pride and faith in themselves that the previous countries had. She's strong and powerful, but she overestimates herself. That's why she's the largest, because she feels like everything belongs to her. The old world was very prideful.

Feuri Eternity, the country of Weylrid. He makes up all of the anger, resentment, bitterness, and hatred that the other countries used to harbor. He's also large. The countries were dangerous opponents in their prime, they were normally all enemies. They had so much hatred in their souls… so Weylrid is the most powerful country, if not quite the largest.

Joy Eternity, the country of Dinaveo. She had been the happiness and love of that world. She was so small and weak. And now, she and her heart have been snuffed out.

Then there's me. Hope Eternity. I had always thought that it was random, but I suppose my father Arthur did mean something by it. I've always known how to be sad, how to be happy, how to be angry. My emotions are not limited in such ways. I am the hope of the countries, of the old world. Their hope and want for the better, for happiness. I am their strength to make it that way. So long as I'm here, there shall always be hope. Literally.

I feel like I've let them down. I was their hope! Their last hope… And instead, I took their lives. My fathers' lives…

That's why I stand here, crying. I feel like I've let them down. And this world – oh, this world – it has fallen into chaos. We're such large countries, and always at odds. There used to be a ton of countries compared to us four. Now we make up all of that land. And I know the time for this world is running out. The last world was doing so well, what went wrong?

There's something Father Arthur taught me. It's something that Soro understands, he says he'll see weird things on occasion whenever he wanders in the land that used to be called Norway, and the land Romania. But he wasn't taught about them, so he doesn't understand. And Feuri and Faith just look at me like I'm crazy when I pat and play with the little flying mint bunny that floats around me. I learned magic from him, more than Soro will ever understand.

My resolve has settled completely as I observe myself in this 'mirror'. I take a deep breath, writing out a note should my siblings ever find me missing, and for my boss. I look at the young teenager with her strange eyes, her thick black hair up, her tan skin smooth. I wonder how crazy she must be to wish her own death.

But I've always wanted to see them again.

I have to go back.

...

**AN: What? She's going back! This can't end well...**


End file.
